


a fate stronger than death

by mayu-maki (revolia)



Series: ChroNoir — "maybe in another life" [1]
Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, ChroNoir - Freeform, Gen, Nijisanji - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Priest & Exorcist Kanae, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Vampire Kuzuha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolia/pseuds/mayu-maki
Summary: [ Nijisanji - ChroNoir ; Kanae & Kuzuha ]these past rivalries exist, but they don't matterespecially when the future is stronger
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Series: ChroNoir — "maybe in another life" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	a fate stronger than death

**A FATE STRONGER THAN DEATH**  
_ChroNoir ; Kanae & Kuzuha_

"You'd make a good duo with Kanae," Iwanaga suggests, as he walks beside the vampire. 

Kuzuha tilts his head, "Eh? Kanae? Who's that?" 

The CEO took a moment before freezing in his step, "Ah, right." He puts on a smile and continues down the hall, leaving the other male confused. 

_He doesn't remember._

━━━━━━ 

Kuzuha clutches the wound at his waist, slowly comprehending, for the lingering pain was unfamiliar to him. He's used to his injuries healing immediately— expected of all his years as a vampire— so this experience was completely new to him, almost putting him in an anxious state. Yet he still glares at the priest, and his mischievous grin unwavering. His confident expression, a perfect copy from the beginning— before the fight, before they stood on the chapel's ruins. 

"No more stalemates?" The vampire asks. 

Of what used to be the entrance, of mighty pillars, intricate arches, and stone tablets with carved protections, is now nothing more than a load of rocks. Kanae adored this church, he protected it as the duty was reverently given to him and only for him to uphold. Though now miserable, he still holds that sense, even feeling guilt for spilling just a few drops. 

The priest is in an unfortunate state as well, his robe's neat collar is ripped open, and he bleeds heavily at the base of his neck. Near his collarbone reveals a deep claw mark, from the length it appears to be made by an abnormally powerful creature. The vermillion leaks slowly and endlessly, however the priest is calm: Kanae withstands the pain, he is insists on keeping his posture and a proper hold on his handgun. Knowing he was nearing his end, he could at least leave after the deed, therefore with dignity. 

"I suppose," he responds. 

━━━━━━ 

A vampire NEET and a human with a comforting presence.

One rowdy and the other earnest. 

How can two contrasting individuals fit each other so well? 

Relationships with poor compatibility definitely need time to adjust, like time to realize views and respect them, and time to feel comfortable with each other. Yet the two miraculously filled in the blanks, instantly forming a tight bond as if they knew each other before. Their bond led many to believe that their fates were meant to intertwine, a fate that defies time— a fate stronger than death. 

But that's as far as the questions go, no one else dared to look further, or rather, there was no need to. 

━━━━━━ 

"So it's a tie after all..?" Kanae asks weakly. 

His bloody form lays on top of a large stone, which was once the church's altar. His clothes with shredded ends, cinnamon hair gracefully freed from its' ribbon, and the beads of his necklace lost somewhere in the rubble. Such a strange and disgraceful way for him to die, but he couldn't help it; the vampire managed to be the last one standing, thanks to his inhumane physiology. He took advantage of that and pulled the priest's arms off right on the holy stone, to render him no longer able to hold any weapon or demon-possessed gun that could finish him off. Kuzuha wanted to humiliate him until satisfaction, taunting and teasing him of his mortality, yet Kanae knew he was about to die too.

The cursed bullets that he had shot dissolved in his rival's blood, spreading quickly throughout his limbs like poison. The feeling was a fire inside of him, easily shattering most of his joints and slowly turning his body numb, the process visible from his pale skin withering to a charcoal ash. This sight of weakness infuriates the vampire, it was difficult for him to realize the inevitable. 

He growls, "It's not! You're the one to end— filthy, lowly, mortal!" 

Kanae gives the smile that annoys him so much, "Of course you'd... say that..." 

Kuzuha could feel the weakness almost completely disabling his legs, he grasps the stone table to keep himself up. The other could see the frustration in his blood-red eyes and his glistening fangs. They may be enemies but he felt genuinely worried for him, and some small part of him hopes that the vampire gets the win he craves. It was fine to lose now, that he thought, he did all he could and all he had to do. 

━━━━━━ 

"3! 2! We are ChroNoir—"

"ChroNoir desu!" 

"..." 

━━━━━━ 

Soon it was the vampire's turn to fall, his last bits of strength lasting no longer than a few minutes. The grip at the edge of the table is lost, he groans when his body harshly hits the floor. He lies on his back, red eyes staring up at the gloomy grey skies, the priest's blood dripping from the table to stain his cheeks and fill his limp palm. There was no use in wiping it off, it was all over him. 

"Are you..? Still there..?" Kanae manages to whisper. 

Kuzuha grimaces, "Still not dead, mortal?" 

He attempted to chuckle, "Unfortunately." 

Kanae could still hear his heart threatening to stop, the beat getting slower and slower as he continued to bleed out. His vision was starting to lose focus, together with the rest of his senses dulling. It's a miracle that he hasn't lost consciousness yet. 

"If only..." 

Kuzuha didn't catch it. "What..?" 

"If... only..." 

"Speak clearly..! I can't," he hisses from the sudden pain, "hear you well." 

"If only we... were not... enemies. We would be... the best... of friends." 

"Tch." 

━━━━━━ 

"3! 2! ChroNo—! Hm..." 

"..."

"3! 2! ChroNoir desu!" 

━━━━━━ 

An opalescent mist forms out of thin air, and from it emerged a mysterious figure, humanoid but unfamiliar. They safely navigate through the ruins and find them, the two pale unmoving corpses near each other. From the mess and blood, it was obvious that there was a fight. The figure walks up to observe them, their hands finding that their hearts had stopped beating a while ago but their bodies somewhat warm. 

"What a tragic end," they comment. "I wonder what happened." 

They catch a sort of hissing from the side, walking over, they discover a blood-stained handgun. It did not look ordinary with its glowing yellow streaks. Out of curiosity, they pick it up. A deep voice instantly invades their mind, demanding that they tell what had become of his 'contractor'. 

The figure grins, understanding a bit. "Interesting... Say, what do you think of reincarnation?" 

━━━━━━ 

"Otsu noir~!" Kanae and Kuzuha say simultaneously. 

**Author's Note:**

> point of view shifts between past and current relationship between Kanae and Kuzuha.  
> Kanae as an exorcist and priest, Kuzuha as a powerful pureblood vampire.   
> Nijisanji as a mysterious organization but that's not the focus. 
> 
> ━━━━━━ INSPO ;  
> * Kuzuha mentions that Iwanaga was the one to suggest that Kuzuha and Kanae would match.   
>  [[ENG SUB] Kuzuha's debut story [Nijisanji]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pRHt5QBcps)   
> * the pinned comment in the video is a discussion of ChroNoir lore involving reincarnation.   
>  [Kuzuha Blames Kanae for What He Said (ENG) | Nijisanji | ChroNoiR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwUa9AqewJY)   
> * wholesome ChroNoir intro and outro.   
>  [[ENG Sub] ChroNoiR | Nijisanji](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PIUX15z1M0)   
> * outfits. [Kanae](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dv5997WUUAABSNb?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) / [Kuzuha](https://virtualyoutuber.fandom.com/wiki/Kuzuha/Gallery?file=Kuzuha_Full_Body_Formal_Game_Day_2018.png). 
> 
> ━━━━━━ NOTE ;  
> * these stories are not canon, only fanfiction.   
> * i am an overseas listener, i don't speak japanese.   
> * all works are inspired by translated clips and are generally improvised.   
> * i don't mean to demean anyone with my work.   
> * i write only for fun, i apologize for any errors.


End file.
